


untitled hetalia_wank

by razzrheaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, DiR, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzrheaa/pseuds/razzrheaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels his pulse jump and throb like electricity in his veins.  Slowly, he thinks, lest he loose his nerve.  He blinks languidly.  His limbs feel sluggish, much like being drunk on the fine wine France brings him.  Prussia's back is a glorious expanse of white skin that shimmers slightly with sweat from strain and trepidation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled hetalia_wank

**Author's Note:**

> "Austria taking his revenge on Prussia, with a little help from Germany. Humilitated Prussia, BDSM, brutal sex, raep, Austria showing his dark side. Anyone?" - annon
> 
> I tried to fulfill as many of the prompts. It's kinda rapey. Okay, it's really rapey but not hardcore rapey?

It is in the heat of the afternoon and the sun lays columns of gold onto the plush rugs of his parlour.  Warmth falls onto Austria's shoulders through the heavy jacket he wears and sweat beads upon his high, dignified brow.  He places a hand onto the small of Prussia's back and feels the body under him twitch.  He sweeps his hands upwards over tied hands and a beautiful, bowed spine.  The piano is a solid presence next to him and its seat a known shape under his thighs.  How appropriate, he thinks, to have the man, here, in the room that he makes music in.

He watches as Prussia squirms and wiggles, biting against the gag in his mouth, whimpering.  It is such a wonderful sound.

He feels his pulse jump and throb like electricity in his veins.   _Slowly_ , he thinks, lest he loose his nerve.  He blinks languidly.  His limbs feel sluggish, much like being drunk on the fine wine France brings him.  Prussia's back is a glorious expanse of white skin that shimmers slightly with sweat from strain and trepidation.  

The black leather strips around his arms and wrists cut into him deeply.  Germany had given them to him, a small gift on the day of Austria's secession, and smirked, turned on his heel and left.  Austria had blushed deep red and gripped the at the fabric, biting his lip, making up his mind.

_To the winner go the spoils._

It echoes in his head like a mantra.

Roderich leans down, leans over, presses his torso against the other man's back.  

The smooth-soft fabric of his pants pushes against the curve of the other man's body.  

Austria kisses Prussia's exposed cheek, biting at the plump flesh, nibbles at his ear and whispers, almost angrily, lovingly, "Now, now you'll know,  _szívem választottja,_ what it means to be 'occupied'."

He raises his hand and wets the tips of his fingers and they lower themselves, long and elegant, to skim along the swell of Gilbert's ass, lightly scraping his nails across the soft skin.  They move up, in-between the man's cleft, circling once and pressing in, forcing two fingers inside.  Prussia lets out a muffled cry and jerks on the bench.  

" _Aufhören_ ," he chides, "I am going to punish you."  He grips at the man's body, fitting his hand snugly between the crease of Prussia's hip and thigh.  "I am going to make you scream."

He presses his hard cock against Gilbert's puckered hole and watches as the head squeezes itself into the other man's body, stretching out the pretty pink of muscle until he is half-way inside.  Oh, how he just wants to push in and shove all this aggression deep inside of this slim body.  But he waits, calm and refined, stroking occasionally at Gilbert's back and thighs, thrusting shallowly at times to ease the pressure but goes no further, no more and no less.

They sit this way, the sun warming to the point of unbearable and then, Austria feels the man under him squirm, pushes back, pushes down, wanting more and ah, that was what he was waiting for.

Austria reaches down and unties the gag around Prussia's mouth, slipping the fabric free and letting it slither to the floor.  Prussia gasps, hoarse and dry and pitiful.  He grabs at Prussia's shoulder and hauls him up, impaling that slim body all the way down to the hilt of his cock.

Gilbert's voice rips from his throat, a sharp wail that echoes through the house, now empty.  Everyone is in the streets, celebrating, and here, now, in this private place, Roderich devours the intoxicating and addictive taste of victory.

" _Nein... nein_... Roderich- _verletzt_... you're hurt-ting me," his voice cracks, on the verge of tears and Austria feels himself harden more.

"Not yet,  _szívem választottja._ Give me more."  

He snakes a hand up Prussia's body, fingers circling around the man's navel, stroking his smooth, quivering belly, tweaking at the nipples he passes along the way, and presses his long fingers into that red, red mouth.  Roderich grabs at the juncture of Gilbert's knee and pulls it over his thigh so that Prussia is uetterly exposed from throat to navel- exposed wide for the whole world to see...

There is a mirror that spans along the south wall, directly in front of them and Austria gazes into his own dark-coloured eyes and bites his lip, smiling at what he sees.  He slips his fingers free from Prussia's mouth and claws his way down ivory skin and watches in reverence as angry welts blossom down Gilbert's torso.  The man cries out again, sobbing.

"Look at you.  What a dirty child."

And Gilbert looks, the movement of his neck shifting all the muscles in his body, pulling at Roderich in all the right places.  He moans and bites at the soft skin of Gilbert's upper arm and steadies the body on top of him as it bucks lest they fall fall fall.

" _Nein!  Barmherzigkeit..._ mercy, give me mercy."

Austria licks his lips, dry from panting.  

There is one more dressing to his lovely feast, one last strip of leather gifted to him that binds Prussia so ever tightly.  Gilbert's cock, red and angry, is swollen and starved for attention.  It stands, long and slender from the nest of curls at the man's pelvis, weeping so mournfully at the tip.  The leather is wrapped around the base two times and tied with a bow.  It is a pretty decoration, Austria thinks, gorgeous.  

" _Bitte... bitte_ ," he begs.

And Austria is such a generous conqueror.

"I'll let you come, Beloved," Roderich starts, hand creeping along and stopping to cradle the heavy sac of Gilbert's testicles.  He squeezes a little, tugs and rolls them in the palm of his hand and continues, "I'll let you come if you watch me fuck you."  He thumbs the slit then, smearing precome over the swollen head.  " _Ja?_ "

"Yes!  Yes!  Anything... anything.  Please, just please- Ro-Roderich!"

Roderich stretches up and grabs hold of Gilbert's jaw, squeezing his cheeks roughly, showing the red, abused inside of his bottom lip, slick with saliva.  He forces the man's face to the mirror.  "Look at yourself, taking my cock up your pretty hole," one thrust, then another, Gilbert moaning.  "You're so hard for it, Gilbert.  Look at your pretty face."  He presses his lips to Gilbert's flushed cheek, hooks his fingers on the inside of his mouth.  "You like this, do you not?"  He thrusts wildly.  Gilbert's hands, bound still, clutch at the front of Roderich's jacket for a semblance of balance...

The head of his cock presses against Prussia's prostate, if a jerk and twist is any indication, firing off a thousand suns inside this slender body, heating it from the inside out.  

"You try so hard to bully and boss people around but the truth is that you like being dominated..."

He licks at the shoulder in front of him and reaches down, freeing Gilbert's cock from the leather strip and grips at it, stroking and pulling, creating so much friction that the German is crying now, wailing like an animal, arching his back over Austria's shoulder...

 _"Sie gerne fickte."_  

 And Prussia comes, all at once, all over his hand, all over the bench, staining the dark maroon of the cushion with his seed.  Austria comes, too, deep inside, holding the other man close to him, cock softening inside of him and slipping out on a sigh.  He strokes at the spread thighs and loosens the ties around Prussia's arms, bruises dark and beautiful around his wrists.

**Author's Note:**

> I just used Google translate so if the grammar/meaning is wrong (I took liberties), I do sincerely apologize.
> 
> szívem választottja (Hungarian)- my heart chosen/my dear heart; I'm using this in a context of "beloved"  
> aufhören (German)- stop, cease, halt  
> nein (German)- no  
> verletzt (German)- injured; I'm using this as "hurts"  
> barmherzigkeit (German)- literally "give me mercy"  
> bitte (German)- please  
> ja (German)- yes  
> sie gerne fickte (German)- you like fucking/you liked to get fucked


End file.
